


Our Sword Lies Not In Our Hand But In Our Heart

by WhiteBishop



Category: Bleach, Sword Art Online
Genre: ALSO SO IS PLANNING OUT STORIES AND PLOT, Also wrote this instead of homework, And my muse was all like WRITE MY SLAVE, Anyways, As I Figure Out What Plot Even Will Be, BAMF Ichigo, Because I just randomly got hit with inspiration for this, Because there's still not enough of Badass Ichigo, FOR THE WEEK, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am a haphazard human being, I knew something was up, I'm looking back at this, Ichigo Being a Badass, Ichigo-centric, More Characters To Be Added as Plot Develops, Plot Out of Ass, SLEEP IS FOR THE WEEK, Wow, also, amiright, and this plot will probably literally be entirely out of my ass, and you can tell I wrote this instead of sleeping, because I spelled weak wrong, but I'm fairly certain he'll at least meet Kirito and Asuna at some point, but couldn't quite pinpoint it, even I was surprised, let's get on with it shall we?, making that a tag, not going back and changing all the tags now, out of nowhere, personally I think it's an awesome tag, so those character tags are going in, surprise story, whoops oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBishop/pseuds/WhiteBishop
Summary: Hold on, Karin, Yuzu. I'm on my way.WELCOME NEW USER, TO SWORD ART ONLINE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Important Announcement and Request at the end of the chapter, but I don't want to keep anyone from reading the story any longer, so make sure the check out Author's Notes at the bottom, and enjoy!

A couple weeks after he says his final good-byes to Rukia, Karin bursts through the front door at 10:00 in the morning like a whirlwind out of control. He is halfway to his feet because it's only been 3 weeks since Aizen's death and he doesn't know what happened after his powers left him and what if some arrancars escaped and attacked his sisters, but Karin is beaming as she flings herself at him and Ichigo's tensed muscles he hadn't felt tighten relax as he wraps his arms around his precious little sister and takes comfort in the way her face nuzzles into the crook of his neck and hugs him tighter still.

When she pulls back Ichigo is hard-pressed to release his arms from their place in a protective shield around the two people he would give his life for, powers or not. But he loosens his hold grudgingly and is rewarded when he sees the happy gleam in her eyes as she exclaims excitedly about the new videogame module or something or other, Ichigo has never been good with keeping up with the ever evolving technology that is the trademark of his generation, and gushes about how absolutely amazing it was.

Yuzu pops up behind her twin to jump into the fast-paced babble only teenage girls can comprehend, and Ichigo almost laughs when he realizes she is almost bouncing in her enthusiastic retelling of their time at their friend's sleepover. Breaking through their mile-a-minute rapid conversation, Ichigo reaches over to pull Yuzu into the fold too because it just doesn't feel complete without both of his sisters within reach, and yes, this is much better.

After many "slow down"'s and "sorry, what?"'s, Ichigo manages (how he'll never know) to piece together that their friend had recently acquired a piece of technology that was apparently the newest and latest form of entertainment and incredibly hush hush.

Apparently the girl's father was friends with one of the men who had worked on the headset, and had gotten the tech that way.

"But Nii-san, you won't believe it! They made a _virtual reality_! Nobody thought we'd even get close to this sort of tech until decades from now!" 

Ichigo nods and tries his best to look suitably impressed, but Karin sees right through him anyway. 

"You have no idea what I'm even talking about, do you Nii-san?" She asks deadpan. Ichigo can only quirk his eyebrows somewhat abashedly. 

"Honestly, I don't know HOW you've been able to be so horrible with technology Nii-san." Karin rolls her eyes at him.

Ichigo only chuckles. "So you guys had a good time at your friend's house?"

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

Ichigo knocks on his sister's bedroom door.

"Karin, Yuzu's finished with dinner!" He says loudly through the door. A couple moments passed and the door swings open to reveal his rapidly growing teenage sister. (He'd soon have to play obligatory "protective older brother" and Ichigo couldn't quite say he _wasn't_ looking forward to the opportunity to scare away the boys who were finally taking note of both his beautiful little sisters).

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Karin says, grinning. They make their way down to the table, blessedly without any interruptions as Goat-Face was at a medical conference for the weekend.

Midway through dinner, Karin's phone buzzes. Ichigo scowls good-naturedly at the girl. 

"Karin, no phones at the table," he reminds her as she pulls out the device to check the screen. She nods absently, and glances at the screen before making to put the phone away, before she chokes on her water. 

"No way!" She exclaims, taking the napkin offered to her by Yuzu. "They finally released the Nerve-Gear to the general public!"

Yuzu's eyes widen. "Wow, that's awesome!"

Ichigo clears his throat. "Anybody want to tell me what's going on?" He asks, amused.

Karin explains how the Nerve-Gear allowed people to access a virtual reality. He can only shake his head at how crazy the world is getting (even without Hollows).

"Ichi-nii, remember to eat everything in your plate." Yuzu chides him. "You're getting too thin," she says worriedly. 

Ichigo smiles and rubs her head soothingly, before forcing himself to pick up his fork and gulp the food down. Yuzu's cooking will never not be delicious, but something churning in his stomach always seems to keep Ichigo from eating his meal.

* * *

"Alright, time to start homework you two," Ichigo says, tapping the helmets as he types off a message telling them it was getting dark and they were late logging off at the time they had already agreed upon earlier.

A couple minutes pass before the helmets shut down and Karin and Yuzu emerge.

"But Nii-san," Karin pleads, "it's the beta of the very first VRMMORPG! It'll end in a couple of days, and I want to reach the highest level possible before then!" 

"Well, your schoolwork is more important than a game right now," Ichigo says smirking, gesturing out toward the hallway, "so hurry up."

Sighing, Karin trudges out the door, Yuzu following behind giggling at her sister's plight.

"Come on Karin, it'll still be there tomorrow!" Yuzu tries to cheer up her twin as they disappeared down the stairs. 

Ichigo looks fondly after them, before turning and going into his own room and closing the door.

Later as he lays on his bed, Ichigo tries to ignore the demons haunting his thoughts only to jerk awake in the middle of the night sweaty and shivering cold at the same time, skin clammy as the sheets stick to his legs and heart racing in panic, his efforts for naught.

* * *

Keigo pouts at him as he hung onto the railing.

"No fair, your sisters got the try the beta!" He cries dramatically, falling to the floor to emphasize his betrayal. 

Ichigo shrugs. He didn't see what the big deal was, it was just a videogame. Ignoring Keigo crying in the background, Ichigo tosses his half-eaten lunch in the trash bin.

"Man, I wish my lovely Rukia were here!" 

Ichigo freezes, before remarking, "C'mon man, you know why she isn't here," and sits down on the bench. He gazes at the cloudy sky as he struggles to push down the rising memories of his former friends.

Keigo seems to realize something is not quite right, and changes the subject. He's so obvious it's almost painful, but Ichigo appreciates the gesture as his friend bemoans the impending doom of college and adulthood.

* * *

"Okay Nii-san, we'll be home a bit earlier than usual after school to log on as soon as possible. They're finally launching SAO today and I want to get a head start on leveling before everyone clogs the servers!"

* * *

Ichigo's blood pounds in his ears and he can only stare in horror at the emergency news update on the TV from his spot sitting at the kitchen table.

 

_THE EXTREMELY ANTICIPATED VRMMORPG SWORD ART ONLINE HAS GONE ROGUE, LOCKING IN CHILDREN ALL OVER THE WORLD INTO THE VIRTUAL WORLD. DOCTORS HAVE TRIED TO RELEASE SEVERAL CHILDREN FROM THEIR INDUCED COMATOSE STATE, BUT THE GEAR HAS BEEN PROGRAMED TO IMMEDIATELY SEVER THE NERVES OF THE CHILD WHO WEARS IT, EFFECTIVELY KILLING THEM. PLEASE, IF YOU OWN ONE OF THESE DEVICES, DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES USE THE DEVICE. IF ANY OF YOUR LOVED ONES ARE TRAPPED PLEASE DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REMOVE THE HELMET, AND CALL YOUR NEAREST EMERGENCY SERVICE. I REPEAT, DO NOT ..._

 

Ichigo rushes up the stairs, heart racing so fast he thought it might burst, the blood pounding in his ears in time with footsteps thumping up the stairs, and he crashes into his sisters' bedroom. His heart crashes to a stop as his gaze falls upon his sisters, silent and unmoving under their cold helmets.

He slowly staggers forward until his shaking legs can't hold up any longer and he falls to his knees in front of them. His head falls forward to rest on the bitterly cold helmet as he presses his forehead to  where Karin's would be. His hand scrambles to grip hers, but it only hang limply I'm his grasp. Never before had his sister, usually so full of vitality and life she GLOWED, seemed so lifeless and cold. His arms circle around his sisters as he pulls them close, chillingly reminiscent of the hug they had shared on that morning so many months ago, but now Karin and Yuzu were only lifeless and unfeeling in his desperate hold. Gone.

Panic shoots through his chest. No, no he can't lose them now, not when he's powerless to help them, powerless to reach them. He clenches his teeth. Kami, why now? Now when he was utterly useless and unable to protect them, to save them?

Ichigo couldn't lose them. Not now. Not now...

* * *

On a dreary rainy night, Urahara Kisuke opens his door to find Ichigo drenched and panting as if he had just run all the way from the clinic to the shop. Shadowed eyes stare at him under a mop of orange hair that for once seemed almost full.

"Please," Ichigo rasps. "I need your help."

* * *

"Can't you do something to help them?" Ichigo asks desperately from his protective position behind his sisters.

Urahara's eyes are hidden by the shadow of his (ridiculous) hat as he leans forward to inspect the helmet on Yuzu's head.

Somberly, he shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, Kurosaki-kun, the helmet seems to be connected to every nerve in their body. The technology is incredibly advanced even if I were I an expert in the field. Because they do not have a soul reaper form like you were able to attain," he pauses, "......previously, I cannot simply desperate their souls from their bodies." His hat lowers further. "It seems I am unable to assist you in your time of need." The man's torso tips forward in a half-bow toward the young man. "I am deeply sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

Silence echoes like a gong as Urahara's apology rings in Ichigo's ears. The shopkeeper only lifts his head once Ichigo quietly replies.

"Then maybe you can help me with something else."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, are you certain about this?" Urahara asks him. "It will be more dangerous than anything you've ever faced before, with the loss of your powers."

Ichigo nods determinedly, eyes steeled for battle.

"People inside may not be able to get out, but nobody said anything about getting IN." Ichigo strides confidently over his desk. "This is the only way I can help them now, and I won't leave them in there alone." Ichigo's eyes slide from the deadly helmet sitting innocuously on his desk to meet the shopkeeper's gaze. "l'm sure." 

Urahara sighs. He really shouldn't have expected anything else. Even without his powers, Ichigo was and will always be a protector. And even before that, Ichigo was a big brother who would never abandon his little sisters.

"Alright then, are you ready?"

"Yes." There was little more to say.

"I will watch over things from here, Kurosaki-kun. Be assured, I will not let any harm come to you or your sisters while you are asleep." Urahara promises him. Ichigo quirks him a grateful smile, before focusing back on the metal helmet and sitting down in the chair. His hands grip tightly to the armrests and Ichigo takes a deep breath.

Urahara places the helmet over his head, and his world slowly shutters, descending into darkness. Something strange clicks in the back of his head, and suddenly he is floating adrift and alone in the dark.

_Hold on, Karin, Yuzu. I'm on my way._

 

**WELCOME NEW USER, TO SWORD ART ONLINE.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like I mentioned in the tags, I am pulling this completely out of my ass, and would like to ask for a favor. If you guys really like this premise (which I really fucking do, this is gonna be one hellova ride) then I'm going to need some help keeping this up. Since I haven't really planed out any plot whatsoever further than "Ichigo goes in to save his sisters from being vegetables in SAO and becomes a badass again" I would really love to take suggestions from you guys! Since a lot of this story is also going to be Ichigo's own story while he tries to find his sisters in the expansive world of SAO, I'm also going to need some OC's, small and large part both. I don't have the time or energy to make enough on my own to keep working on this reasonably enough, because I'm currently murdering myself with like at least 10 different story projects right now, in addition to work and school stuff, so if you guys have any suggestions, small or large, I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> Um, you can leave character suggestions in the comments or whatever, but if you wanna talk in depth plot points with me, leave a comment saying so. I'll get back to you, cuz as far as I know AO3 doesn't have a private messaging system yet, and if you really have great ideas I'd 1) like to discuss in more detail than comments might allow, 2) don't want potential spoilers for people reading comments and in the future, and 3) I'm also open to co-authoring so let's work something out together communication-wise yeah?
> 
> I'm also on ffnet under the pen name BlytheDhysReygard, so feel free to hit me up there too! Just explain what you're talking about so I don't think you're a total weirdo for at least the first few minutes of your message.
> 
> Okay daaaaaaaang that was a long note, sorry about that guys, but again I'd super appreciate any and all support you guys would be willing to give to me on this project. 
> 
> I'm excited to work on this with all of y'all! Thanks, and I hope you all have an awesome day!


End file.
